Desire
by moonlit-shadow0x
Summary: One-Shot, HPDM slash.- Two boys who have a great passion for eachother meet secretly one night in a room hidden in the dark hallways of Hogwarts


**Title: **Desire

**Setting: **Sixth year, Hogwarts

**Rating: **R- slash/violence

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the Harry Potter books

**Warning: **Slash!

**A/N: **I know i still haven't updated Speak to me, but it's because i haven't had any of the inspiration for it. I will, however, finish it and that is a promise :)

This particular one shot is something that's been building in my mind for a while now. I'm not sure exactly where I hope this to end but I do know what I want to do with it. Well, with that being said, please enjoy what words my mind can conjure!

Shadow

**Chapter One: **Fierce as Wind

Harry stared at the bristling canopy above him, his mind racing with intensity. A small wind casually blew through the window, causing the fabric of the blood-red sheets beneath him to flutter. His hair fell onto eyelashes, irritating the emerald orbs beneath them, and he eventually brushed it away with the back of his pale, smooth fingers.

His sense of hearing heightened when he heard the first chime of midnight. A small feeling of dread mixed with excitement travelled to his stomache as he pushed the silky covers away from his pyjama-clad body. His black cotton nightshirt was sticking to his skin uncomfortably as he walked outside the door, leaving his sleeping roomates with their snores and grunts of weary.

The common room was blissfully quiet as Harry made his way to the portrait hole. He tried to remember the last time he saw this particular room empty, void of all people, completely content and alone. His mind imediately thought of the night he, Ron and Hermione had snuck a chat with Sirius, and a painful jolt went through his chest, causing him to gasp audibly.

With tremmbling hands, he pushed his way passed The Fat Lady's portrait and entered the dimmly lit halls, the walls shadowed with the disappearing candles they held. A chill crept up his spine and he shivered slightly, his face turning to stare at the path the hall would take him. His eyes trailed from the floor to a door slightly ajar, a glow of light seeping through the crack. A small knot of panic settled inside his chest as he took the first steps toward the door, his feet numb.

Soft music filled his ears as soon as his feet stepped onto the stone floor of the familiar room. Harry took in a shuddering breath before lifting his gaze from the ground to meet the cold, indifferent eyes of his love. Slowly, he closed his eyes, hearing the violin stop and soft footsteps near him.

"Harry."

Harry opened his eyes, his lips quivering with fright. The voice was smooth, cool and grey just as the eyes which stared mockingly into his face.

A soft hand reached over to slightly stroke Harry's messy black hair. Without hesitation, he leaned into the touch, his eyelashes fluttering lazily over his eyes. The hand lingered in his hair for a few seconds longer before it gradually made it's way down to his neck, where it brushed over lightly.

Harry's hand trailed up the arm stroking his neck, feeling the muscles beneath the boy's robes tense than slowly relax. He confidently stepped towards the figure infront of him and linked his hands around the other boy's neck, feeling hands slowly travel across his sides to land at his waist.

"Draco." Harry said breathlessly, his eyes locking with silver pools of mist.

They stared at eachother for a several minutes, each memorizing every line on the other's face. A flicker of uncertainty flashed through Harry's eyes and Draco sighed, his eyelids drooping sadly.

"I was hoping you'd learn to trust me."

Harry looked down at his feet, his hands slowly parting from Draco's neck. The other boy looked pained at the loss of contact, but regretably let his hands fall from Harry's waist.

Suddenly, Draco's eyes closed and he turned towards the door. His hands rose to clutch his head in confusion. "Why did you say you loved me?"

Harry looked at Draco's slender back, feeling frusterated. "I do."

The pale boy shook his head. "You don't."

A soft pang of relief chorused through Harry's body, followed by what he expertly knew as guilt. He slowly walked towards Draco, reaching out a hand to grab his shoulder, but the boy pulled away, his delicate fingers burried in and tearing at his luscious blonde hair.

Harry felt his stomache lurch with uneasiness as his eyes glided up Draco's enticing body. His silky hair lapped over his fingers and Harry, subconciously, reached his hands to clutch those of Draco.

"I need you."

Draco's movements stopped and he dropped his hands from his hair, turning to Harry.

"You're selfish."

Harry's eyes shifted from Draco's hair to his face and he looked at him with shame.

"I know."

A quiet sigh filled the room and Harry lifted his head to stare at Draco's flustered form. He looked too nervous to move, though his chest heaved up almost painfully.

"I love you."

Harry stared at Draco as the words escaped the boy's lips. He let his body lean against Draco's as warm hands embraced him.

"I know."

Draco kissed Harry's forehead tenderly letting his lips skim accross Harry's flesh until they landed lightly on his nose.

"I don't know why I do. You're always hurting me."

Harry's eyes painfully closed as he let Draco's words sink into his very blood.

"I don't deserve you."

Draco slowly let his lips fall onto Harry's where they brushed against eachother affectionately. He slowly let his lips rest on Harry's before uttering his next words.

"But you crave me." Draco said in a soft whisper.

Harry felt Draco's lips push against his own and he dug his hands into the blonde hair that felt velvet on his fingertips. Draco's warm tongue longingly entered Harry's mouth, leaving tingles of electricity jolting through the shuddering boy. Harry's shy tongue met Draco's and they carassed eachother fondly, telling eachother words only actions could express.

Harry felt Draco's tongue move away from his own and trickle towards the roof of his mouth where he stroked hungrilly, causing Harry to gasp with pleasure, his knuckles turning white where he clutched silken strands of platinum hair.

Draco let his tongue retreat from Harry's moist mouth and sucked slightly on his lover's bottom lip before grazing his lips accross Harry's jawline down to his neck, where he softly kissed, letting his tongue create wet patches on the unmarked skin. Gently, he nibbled on the newly glistening skin, hearing Harry moan softly. With care, he gingerly undid the top button of Harry's nightshirt, letting his fingers rub against the cool skin, while his mouth trailed warm kisses down Harry's neck to the newly exposed skin beneath his nightshirt.

Working the now burning flesh, Draco unhurriedly unbottoned the rest of Harry's nightshirt, letting it fall into a pool onto the ground. Naked skin glimmered in the reflecting light of the room and Draco, panting, let his lips sigh against Harry's chest, feeling the boy shudder in response.

With shaky hands, Draco let his hands skim down Harry's waist to land the top of his silky pants. He slowly pulled the material down, so that it flowed down Harry's smooth legs effortlessly, landing in a puddle next to Harry's shirt. Harry tilted his head back, feeling Draco's mouth circulate around his navel, his tongue dipping in slightly then pulling out, leaving Harry yearning for more.

Harry felt the sun's warm rays shine across his lidded eyes and he groaned softly. His sense of touch suddenly became aware of soft lips against his neck and he turned his face towards them, his chest thudding slowly. Sure enough, platinum hair covered a pale forehead and silver eyes fluttered open.

Drowsy with disturbed sleep and warm with Draco's body pressed up against his own, he let his guarded emotions free and softly kissed Draco on the lips, letting them linger on the velvety flesh. Draco sighed contently and moved himself closer to Harry's heated figure.

Harry turned his head and looked up, staring at he canopy of the bed where he spent most of his nights. His eyes travelled to the window, where a cool breeze scattered his hair so that it landed on his thick eyelashes. Though, this time milky-white hands brushed the messy strands away and Harry closed his eyes, hiding his emerald orbs which reflected only love.

**A/N: **I hope you guys enjoyed this. It was just something small that's been bugging me forever, so i decided to finally write it. Well, hope you like. Oh, by the way, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors. I lost microsoft word and am trying in vain to get it back.

Shadow


End file.
